


Nice to meet you

by Salllzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied Slash, M/M, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short meeting was all it took, all it took was Harry proving him wrong. One look, no touch and he was hooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note- messed around trying to get a prequel for always you and this is what came out, I hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> Disclaimer- don't own Harry potter or Star trek, nor is any money made off this story.

* * *

 

Harry sighed as he made his way through the halls, they were having a Vulcan in and someone had the very bright idea of flooding the classroom that they were meant to be using but instead they were going to use the assembly hall for the speech since the classroom had been flooded and no one knew who the person responsible was everyone was being punished for it.

Once Harry would of said that it wasn't fair to punish everyone for one person’s mistakes but that was long before he had been in a war and seen his family and friends die, it had left scars on him scars that hadn't gone away while he hadn't got PTSD which had surprised him greatly. After all he had seen and done things that should have left him mentally damaged as well as physically damaged, but he wasn't he had been so surprised when he had been told that he was mentally sound.

Don't get him wrong he was shocked but he was so grateful he had resigned himself to being a hermit, never being able to interact with people again or having flashbacks so bad that he hurt someone. But he didn't and it gave him a new leash on life that he hadn't thought possible. It also helped or didn't depending on how one looks at it that he was 300 years in the future, the things that they had were breathtaking and incredible but they had came at such a terrible price that Harry was ashamed to be human.

Well he would have been ashamed to be human had he not came into his creature inheritance, he had been so shocked when he found out that he had one, after all wasn't his mother a muggle born? It didn't make any sense to Harry, still he had woken up one day with long flowing black hair, glowing emerald eyes instead of the normally dull green eyes that he had. But the best thing for him? He didn't have to wear glasses any more.

He had enjoyed it for a little while until he noticed the looks that he kept getting off people, then people had tried to attack him. So he had left or he had tried to, he had been stopped and the ministry had tried to force him into a marriage with some pureblood that he didn't know. He had objected stating that he didn't even like women so why was he being forced to marry a woman? They had all looked at him with wide eyes as they scrambled to find every eligible male pureblood that they could find, which had led into another problem they had found out that Harry couldn't only get pregnant by his dominate, which had lines of men trying to see if they could.

While this happened no one helped him, he slowly retreated into his mind to get away from the pain that he was living in. He had no idea why they wanted him until he found out he was a Nymph the last of his kind and there were no others, that they had killed them all off and enslaved them. Harry felt sick when he had heard that and being a ice nymph had made it ten times worse for him, ice nymphs were rare to begin with but add the last one in?

There were people screaming for him, demanding that he get put into a breeding programme so they could repopulate the nymphs. It hadn't worked, instead it had just forced him closer and closer to the edge, an edge that he didn't want to be on or near. He had gathered the last of his magic and used it to kill himself.

Or so he had thought, instead Gaia had heard her child’s cry for it to stop, she had wept as she watched what he went through she hadn't meant for it to happen. She had never meant for any of this to happen she had only wanted them to understand instead they had harmed her child so badly that she feared that when he did find the one for him he wouldn't be able to tell, that he would be scared of him because of what had happened.

So she had sent him to the future after repairing his magical core, how much pain had her child been in for him to try and tear his own magic from his body? Gaia gave a mournful cry as she looked and saw what they had done to him, her little boy that had gave up everything for them and asked for nothing in return.

Gaia gave a tired sigh as she dropped Harry off outside of George and Christopher’s room, she knew that he would be in good hands now that the two friends would help him. Gaia giggled as she thought of her little on meeting his mate, she couldn't wait!

Harry flopped down into his seat and looked around the room, no one sat next to him even now they were still jealous of him, of his looks, of his intelligence as well.  It didn't matter to them if they could find a reason to gossip and hate him then they would find it.

Harry looked up from his book as he noticed the Vulcan enter the room, he shook his head and went back to reading it. After a few more moments of reading he looked up and noticed and equation on the board, it was wrong had that been done on purpose? As Harry looked at the equation he didn't notice a set of dark eyes watching him, curiosity burning in them.  

“Your calculation is wrong, the correct answer should be 45.87 percent.”

Harry looked away from the board and back to his book, the entire class was quiet as they all looked between Harry and the Vulcan who was merely stood there with his hands clasped behind his back. In fact it looked like he wasn't even bothered to them, that he didn't care that someone had just corrected him. That some human had just proved that he was wrong, no one ever did that to a Vulcan.

“You will find that it is your calculations wrong, as the correct calculation is 30.678 percent.”

A challenge had been issued and everyone held their breaths, Harry stood up and walked down to the front of the assembly hall his face could have been set in stone as he moved to the front of the assembly hall and looked at the Vulcan dead in the eyes.

“The calculations are wrong, you deliberately made an incorrect equation.”

Harry looked at the board, his eyes going over the entire equation as he tried to figure out just why it had been done. He looked back at the Vulcan and he felt the need to punch the silently smirking bastard in the face.

“You did this as a test, you wanted to see if we would be able to spot it. Well i hope that we passed.”

Harry turned around and walked out of the hall, his long black hair swishing behind him leaving everyone in the hall stunned but none more so that the Vulcan who had indeed be testing them. What Harry didn't know was he had managed to get the attention of the very person who would make him complete.


End file.
